Such circuit arrangements are preferably used in multi-phase meters to measure the sum of electrical power outputs of all phases or in summing meters to measure the sum of any power outputs. The power outputs may be active power outputs, wattless power outputs or apparent power outputs in this instance. In electricity meters this sum is subsequently integrated over a period of time in order to find the corresponding energy value which is then displayed.
A configuration of the type mentioned above is known from DE No. 31 15 5222.
It is an object of the present invention to create a circuit arrangement of the type mentioned above which is simple in construction and which makes it possible to utilize single current systems, in particular single phase systems and to connect these together in a simple manner in order to find the power output sums.